Ways of Life
by EmiRose2027
Summary: After the Ravine incident and Jay's breakup with Alex, He's on the hunt for a new girl, or trying to reunite with one. He takes a liking to Emma ever since the Ravine, He starts to show her the new ways to live her life and be the girl he wants and needs. But is Emma really looking to be with Jay? Will Emma fall for his ridiculous plan? Or will Jay end up with a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Background: This takes place after the ravine incident and falling out that Jay and Emma had, so just sit back and relax while you watch my version of their story. P.S This story is written in Emma's POV and This is the first story I've written so please comment any feedback you'd find to be helpful, Thank you!**

 _VROOM! VROOM!_ I woke up to the sound of a car engine outside of my basement window.I pulled the covers off my warm body and looked at my window high above my dresser. I started to walk slowly towards my window, I climbed onto my brown dresser and opened my window to reveal the wheels of a sports car. It was Jay Hogart's car, the guy who I shared my first time with, the guy who gave me a social disease, the jerk who wouldn't leave me alone. I don't even have enough words to describe what kind of a guy he was. I continued to look at the car, waiting for it to drive away and out of my site. But then the engine stopped, His car door shortly opening. His feet bounced out of the car to meet the ground and the car door was slammed shut. He had on black boots which were pointed at the tip, even I couldn't handle the pain that he must've been experiencing wearing those types of boots. As I stared at his feet, they started to appear bigger and bigger. He was walking towards my window, and in that moment, I couldn't move. I wanted so badly to shut the window but my body was paralyzed. I was breathing so hard that I swear his black boots were fogging up like steam on a mirror.

"Like something you see?" He crouched down and stared into my bedroom through my window. After scanning my room, he quickly looked me up and down, "Cute Pajama's, when can I take them off?" He smirked.

"Get lost, Jay! Just because you broke up with Alex, doesn't mean we should go out. Can't you be alone for once?" I rolled my eyes, this guy just won't give me a break. Jay looked down and bit his lip, but shortly looked up.

"Well, are you going to invite me in, Nelson?" He scratched the back of his neck like he was nervous about something. I stared him down hinting that he should go away, but everything was still and silent. "Move over," Jay said while sliding his feet in through the window. I stayed sitting on the dresser hoping he wouldn't try to enter anymore, but I was wrong. He found a tiny place on my dresser and jumped down. His feet touched mine and our faces were only a few inches apart. I could feel his breathe on my lips, his heat from his body was surrounding me. He looked at me and smiled, "Remember when we were this close?" I thought back to the van at the ravine, his hands stroking the sides of my body. His hands fiddling with buttons on my shirt. He asked if I was okay with it and I agreed, His hand brushed my cheek, it was so soft against my skin, I just about melted.

"You okay, Princess?" Jay asked. I snapped out of it and stared at him, now breathing heavy.

"Don't call me that," I said with a disgusted look on my face. I climbed down off of my dresser and headed over to my bed, Jay followed me with his eyes.

"You want to take it to the bed?" Jay said sliding his legs over the side of my dresser ready to dismount.

"No, I want you to take it back home, where you belong!" My voice was getting louder by the second, I couldn't control myself around him, He makes me so angry. He stared at the floor and his eyes started to water. "Jay?" I asked. I moved my head downward to look at Jay's face form under him. He looked away.

"No, I'm going home." Jay said while climbing back up out of my basement window. He reached the ground outside my window and was about to stand up. But before he got up, he looked back at me and said, "But just so you know, home isn't in my vocabulary. I don't belong anywhere." He then turned back around and stood up. I watched as his feet were lifted above the ground and the wheels on the car started turning. I heard his engine until he was too far away for me to hear. I continued to look at the window in silence. I felt bad for what I said but I felt worse on how I said it. I laid back down in my bed and pulled my covers over me, I stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes but all I could think about what the ravine. The next thing I know, my alarm was going off. I looked at my clock and hit the snooze button.

"Emma?" My mom stepped down the stairs and checked to see if I had gotten up yet. She was still in her pajamas and she had put on her robe and slippers. "Are you up?"

"Yeah mom, I'm up" I said laying my head on my pillow staring deeply at the ceiling.

"You better hurry, schools at 8." She said while walking back up the stairs and closing my bedroom door. I sat up in my bed rubbing my eyes. I thought back to what had happened last night. Was It a dream? Did it really happen? I couldn't answer any of my questions, I had to get ready for school before I'm late. I got up and headed to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. I grabbed my faded shorts and white laced tank top. I looked into the mirror as I applied my makeup for the day and brushed my long blonde hair. After I was finished, I quickly grabbed my open toed, brown heels and ran upstairs. I headed to the kitchen and saw my mom and stepdad cooking breakfast. "What do you want honey?" My mom asked me.

"Some eggs would be fine." I answered while grabbing my backpack off the floor by my seat. My mom grabbed the pan and started cooking the eggs. Once the eggs were done, she plated them and placed them in front of me at the dining table. I sat down and started eating.

"You excited for school today?" Snake asked as he grabbed his toast out of our toaster. He smiled and looked at my wrists, then at my mom.

"Honey, what ever happened to those green wristbands?" My mom smiled as she sat down eating her oatmeal. I swallowed my spit and stared at my wrists.

"Oh, I lost them." I said waiting for a response. My mom stared at me making intense eye contact.

"Okay, well we were just curious, you seemed so proud of them." I stared at them worryingly.

"I better start walking to school." I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Honey—," My mom said sincerely.

"I'll see you when I get home." I said scurrying out the door. I shut the door and started walking on the sidewalk towards the school. I made it halfway before I heard a car speeding up behind me, I looked over my shoulder. It was Jay. Again. The car slowed down once it reached me and the window rolled down. Jay laid his arm out the window and smiled.

"Hey sweet thing, you need a ride?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I can walk." I continued to walk faster but with no luck was I able to get rid of him.

"Come one I don't bite, not unless you want me to." He winked at me and stuck out his tongue. I thought back to when he nibbled my ear in the hook up van. He kissed me from my stomach to my lips. It was so soft, so passionate. "Emma?" Jay's voice broke my flashback back into reality. "Just get in, you're going to be late if you don't." I wanted so badly to call his bluff, but he wasn't bluffing. He was right, at this rate I would never make it to school on time. I stopped walking and looked at Jay. I walked around the car and sat in the passenger's seat. "I knew you'd come around" Jay said while staring into my eyes and giving me his prized smile.

"Shut up and drive." I crossed my arms and sat back, eyes straight on the road. He stared at me and then stared at the road. He hit the gas. We were going so fast, I swore my skin was going to fly off my skeleton. "What hell are you doing Jay?" I grabbed the sides of my seat.

"We aren't going to school today." He smiled keeping his eyes on the road. I was in for a ride.

 **This is the first chapter of my story, please give feedback! I will update after I receive some reviews on the first chapter if any of you want more. Thank you and hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lighthouse

Chapter 2: Lighthouse

"Jay, you better turn this car around!" I screamed gripping tightly around the arm rests of my seat.

"Why? We're just getting started." He said hitting the gas pedal harder. We looked at me expecting to see me smiling but, he just saw me closing my eyes praying. He slowed the car down. "Sorry, I get carried away." He said keeping both eyes on the road being very cautious. I looked at him, so sweet yet so bad. But I felt bad for him, he seemed so down as we slowed.

"Just Today." I said quickly before I could take it back.

"What?"

"Let's have fun and skip school, but just for today!" I made sure he knew the offer before something else came of it. He smiled at me and then back at the road.

"I have an idea!" He said turning onto the highway. He drove until he reached exit 59.

"What's at exit 59?" I asked searching for a sign or anything that could indicate the answer before Jay spoke. Then I saw it.

"We're going to the beach." He laughed as he saw my eyes light up. I've always loved the beach, my family and I went all the time. But now with Jack we don't go as much. I looked at the waves crashing on the sand, it was as if all my little problems had been washed away. Then I noticed no one was there. No volleyball, or towels or anything.

"Why isn't anybody here?" I asked still admiring the view.

"It's supposed to be closed but, I know a way we can break in." He said driving around the corner. He stopped in front of a gate and then put the car into park. He opened his door and put the keys in his pocket. "You coming?" He asked as he closed the door to his side. I was hesitant to follow but I did say I'm ready to have fun and besides what's going to happen in a day. I got out of the car and shut my door, Jay was already up to the gate examining it, I walked up to him.

"So…?" I asked staring at him.

"You ever climb a fence before?"

"No."

"Well first times a charm." He smirked and then stared my way. The sun reflecting off of his eyes, he was almost irresistible. "Here let me help you." He walked closer towards me and then was behind me. He put his hands on my waist. I bit my lip, I had felt his warmth on my hips and I didn't want him to let go. "You ready? 1…2…3!" He said picking me up. I grabbed a hold of the top of the gate. I pulled myself up and over and suddenly Jay and I were on two different sides of the gate. Just like our lives. He was a bad boy who isn't good news. I was the good girl trying to make someone smile. I realized I couldn't be with Jay, we were just too different.

While all these thoughts shrouded my mind, Jay had already gotten over the gate and was walking towards the waves. We waved me over and I followed.

"So, what are we going to do here?" I asked. I mean we didn't have swimsuits and we didn't have anything to play in the sand, what was Jay's plan.

"Well I thought we could go swimming." He smiled at the sand. "Naked."

I laughed, "Never!" I crossed my arms.

"Come on, I'll go first." He said smirking like he was about to do something evil. He looked down at his shirt, "It's getting rather hot." He placed his hands at the bottom of his shirt and lifted it. I could see his stomach clearly. He pulled the rest of his shirt off and placed it on the ground. I couldn't stop staring, He was perfect, this moment was perfect. But then he spoke. "Your turn."

"As if." I said arms still crossed.

"If you don't, I'll have to do it for you." He said getting closer to me.

"Jay!" I said standing up quickly. "If you want this shirt off, you're going to have to catch me first." I said laughing and then immediately running in the other direction. I didn't want to be caught, or maybe I did. No. I definitely didn't. Jay laughed and started running towards me, full speed. I never knew how fast he was, I just knew how he liked to take it slow. I ran faster and faster but so did Jay, Eventually I was too tired out so I started to slow. Jay caught up to me and tackled me to the sand. He laid on top of me near the waves crashing on the shore. He looked into my eyes and started to lean in. For a moment, I would've let him but then I snapped back into reality. I pushed him off.

"You won." I said sitting up on the sand.

"When do I get my prize?" He asked staring at my shirt. I looked down and gulped. I didn't want to but I knew I had to, I made a deal, I have to live up to it. I placed my hand crossed at the bottom of my shirt and lifted it above my head. I was wearing my white lace bra, it was new and looked so pretty and pure. Jay looked to see the nice lace and looked dumbfounded.

"Jay?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face, he gulped. I could feel the tension rising between us, I wanted our body's closer, close enough to touch. But I knew I couldn't. Suddenly Jay started talking.

"Let's get into our underwear and jump in."

"What happened to us going in naked?" I asked.

"Invasion of privacy." He said nodding his head then turning around. But I knew the real reason. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself, and honestly, I wouldn't be able to either. We continued to undress and left our clothes on the sand. Jay looked back at me and smiled. He then held out his hand. I slowly reached my hand out until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Stop right there! We are closed!" I turned around to see a man standing at the gate.

"Run!" Jay said grabbing my hand and running into the water. It was so cold I was shivering as we swam far out so that the man couldn't see our faces anymore. We finally stopped at a lighthouse that was built on the little land a bit farther out from shore. He leaped onto the ground and quickly offered me a hand to help me out of the freezing water as well. We sat side by side on the land by the water. I shivered and Jay looked at me. He touched my arm.

"Your freezing." He put both of his arms on my shoulders and started rubbing my arms up and down to create heat. I huddled into a ball and leaned my body towards Jay. He wrapped arms around me and placed his head onto the top of mine still rubbing his hands on my skin. The warmth from his body was helping.

"T-T-Thank you" I managed to stutter out until I was too cold to speak. He rubbed harder creating enough body heat for me to stop shivering.

"I would do anything for you." He said as he continued to rub my arms.

I looked up at him and looked into his truthful eyes. We stared at each other, deeply looking into each other's soul. He leaned closer to my face. "Tell me if this is okay." He kept getting closer and closer until he was inches from my lips.

"It's okay." I said not even thinking about it, I couldn't control myself. Our lips met and so did his hand to my cheek. He started to open his mouth onto mine, making the kiss more passionate. His lips were so soft on mine, they fit together like a puzzle. I never wanted this moment to end. Then we leaned back from each other slowly. As the tension, still lingered Jay spoke.

"Emma?"

"What?" I said eyes still closed, still tasting his lips on mine.

"Why can't this moment last forever?" I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"Because forever means nothing. A moment can only be good for so long." He opened his eyes as well and stared back into mine.

"A moment like this can never go bad." He said leaning in again for another kiss. I leaned in as well and we shared a moment together. In our underwear.

 **Thanks for reading and I will come out with chapter 3 soon! Maybe even later today! Please give me feedback and let me know if you want more! Thanks, and hope you enjoyed Reading! P.S let me know if you would like my chapters to be longer or if you like them this length!**


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping Just to Return

Chapter 3: Escaping Just to Return

He fiddled with my bra strap, then moved it off of my shoulder and kissed it softly. I closed my eyes and felt everything happening so fast, just like last time. I pushed him off of me and went on top of him. "I like a woman who takes control" Jay said smiling at me breathing heavily. I smiled.

"I don't take control, I lose it" I started kissing him from the neck down to his stomach, he laid there motionless. I went back up to his face and kissed him. "No one can know about this. Especially not Manny." I looked him in the eyes.

"Your secret is my command." He said putting one finger on his lips. I smiled and the rest was history replaying itself. Passionate people having sex. Whenever I'm with Jay, he makes me feel like having fun but at the same time, I also feel guilty when I'm with him. Like he's my guilty pleasure.

After we both had on our underwear again, we both heard a boat engine come from behind us. Did the guy call the cops and they didn't show up till 2 hours later? I had no idea. We both looked to see who was driving the boat. "Who is that?" I asked folding my arms over my body. Jays eyes opened wide and he grabbed my arm and took me inside the lighthouse. He guided me to a hiding place. "What was that?"

"There here…" Jay said whispering in a low deep voice.

"Who?" I whispered curiously, my question to be soon answered.

"Police! Is anyone in here?" I heard muffled voices from outside the lighthouse doors. I started to worry hardcore. Jay must have sensed this because he then put my head on his chest and held me close. Just then the door broke open and I heard footsteps swarming in. I dug my head into his chest even more and started breathing irregularly. I was whimpering trying to hold back the tears that could've been streaming down my face.

"Shh..." Jay said stroking my head down to the end of my hair. We continued to hear a few policemen searching around and some of their conversations.

"I thought you said there were kids in here, "A policemen said getting tired of searching for people he didn't even know existed.

"Yes, I promise you!" A man shouted. His voice was familiar, then I realized it was the man shouting at us saying the beach was closed.

"Well sir, we can't find them so I guess you can stay and look but we can't help you anymore."

"But there were clothes on the sand." The man explained to the policemen.

"Maybe they were just left there from another day." A cop told the man.

"Maybe. Maybe I just thought I saw them. I didn't get much sleep last night so." The cop smiled at the man.

"Well then let's go and get some rest." I heard footsteps walking out the door, then the engine to their boat start and drive away. I looked back at Jay and smiled.

"Oh, my gosh, I've never done anything like that before!" He smiled back at me and grabbed me by the stomach into his arms. I was sitting on his lap now staring into his eyes. "I love the thrill," I said stoking my hand on his cheek. He smiled and then started to speak.

"We better get going before it's too late." He said biting his lip. I nodded and got up. I offered him my hand to get up and he took it. He pulled himself up so close I wanted to just pounce on him again, but I knew we had to get home.

"Now it's my turn to help you up." He grabbed me by my legs and swooped me up. He was holding on hand on my back and the other under my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close.

"I swear if you drop me." I said staring at the ground.

"I wouldn't think of it, Princess" I looked up at him and shook my head. He carried me outside and laid me down by the water. It was dark. It was night. I was bound to get a lecture when I got home. So why not stay just a little longer…

"Look," I pointed up to the sky, "It's a full moon." Jay stared up into the sky and watched as the moon became brighter.

"Come on, we got to get you home." Jay said ruining the moment. I jumped into the water and watched Jay as he did the same. The rest of the time I followed him back to the shore. Once we got back we stared at the sand.

"Where's our clothes?" I said opening my eyes wide staring at the ground.

"Must've been taken by the waves. "He said pointing to the vast water in front of us.

"Jay, how am I going to explain this to my parents?!" I shouted.

"Just sneak back in and get into your Pajamas. Say you got sick and stayed home all day." I thought about it, it wasn't a bad idea, if they haven't checked my room yet. But I nodded at Jay and we headed towards the gate where he had parked his car. We climbed over the fence and sat inside his car and drove home.

He dropped me off outside my bedroom window in the basement. I got out and went to his driver's side window. "Thanks for today, I had fun" I leaned in to kiss Jay and He leaned in faster. We kissed goodnight and then I stood up straight and snuck into my basement window. The lights were on once I snuck in and saw Manny sitting on my bed biting her nails. She then heard me coming to the window and stared intensely at me.

"Where have you been and what are, you wearing?" Manny said watching as I lowered myself onto my dresser and dismounting onto the floor. I looked down at my underwear. She walked over to me and snapped my bra strap. "I covered for you for what? Tell me what you did!"

"Well I— "I started to speak but was interrupted by Manny.

"You know what never mind I don't want to hear it. Just get dressed." I nodded and got my pajamas out of my dresser and slid them on. "You know you should've been at school today, although I don't know if you'd are or not, something happened." I looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" I said looking at Manny play with her hair.

"Someone may be back to stay here. At Degrassi. In order to win his girl back." Manny toyed with her hair and avoided eye contact.

"No way." I sat there stoned faced.

"Yep. Sean's back." Manny smiled but me? My eyes widened and my heart started racing. What just happened to me?


End file.
